What Dreams May Come
by AidenKelly
Summary: Everyone had their own way of dealing with their pain. This is the story of hers.
1. Chapter 1

This little story has been knocking around my head for as long as I can remember. I figured it was about time to exorcise the evil plot-bunnies.

...

Hermione's tired feet dragged across the carpet, kicking up little clouds of dust. She cradled the goblet full of potion as though it were the Holy Grail. All she could think was that she was hurting and the swirling opalescent liquid was the only thing that made the pain stop. She winced as her foot collided with an empty glass bottle. She knew that she should attempt to clean up, but she couldn't summon the energy to care. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she flicked her wand at the door, locking it. She swallowed the potion down in a single gulp, leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

Seconds later, they shot open. "Sirius!"

He gave her a familiar grin. "What are you doing in my bedroom, kitten? Not that I'm complaining."

...

Molly met Ginny and Harry at Grimmauld Place. She carried her infamous clock, charmed so that it was small enough to carry with her.

"The twins said they would meet us here." She said, clearly agitated. "I don't know why, but as soon as received their floo message, my clock went haywire. First it says Hermione is in danger, then it says she's fine. What is going on?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it, probably never will.

...

She lay there, her head pillowed in his lap. "It was horrible," she whispered, "you were gone, and everything fell apart. Everyone was so concerned about how Harry was taking it, that I was lost in the background. Normally it dosnt bother me, but no one would even asked how I was feeling. I was completely forgotten." She closed her eyes as emotion pricked the back of her eyelids.

Sirius brushed his lips across hers. "It's alright, love. I'm back and as long as I'm here, you will never be forgotten."

Hermione sighed as she lost herself in the feeling of his lips.

...

Five people tore through the house, frantically looking for the little witch. Molly was practically in tears. "We've looked all over. She has to be here!"

George was marginally calmer. "Think! This is Hermione. Where would she go? What have we overlooked?"

Harry shook his head. "I checked the library, already. That's the only room I know of. She practically lived there."

Ginny chewed her lip. She didn't want to betray her friends biggest secret, but She had too. "She may have lived there, but it's not where she sleeps..."

The others stared in confusion. Then it dawned on them...

"SIRIUS!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! Reading incomplete stories irritates me but then I realized that I was doing the exact same thing. Hopefully I can keep the bunnies at bay long enough to finish or at least update them._

* * *

She cuddled up with him, hear ear to his chest. After a moment, she was dimly aware of a pounding sound.

"What is that?" She asked, a slight frown marring her pretty features. It relaxed as he began to rain kisses across her face. "Nothing but the sound of my heart." Sirius murmured. She made as if she was going to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"It's simple, kitten. You have two choices. Go back to the ministry, Ron, watching the world around you rather than being in it..."

Hermione swallowed hard. "What's the other choice?" She squeaked.

"Stay here with me. Be with me. Ignoring the outside world, forever happy, adored, and.." He looked her up and down, "forever naked."

She laughed at that. "I think that would be a tough way to live, Mr. Black."

"You would be surprised." He answered with a twinkle in his eye.

She took a moment to think. No one really needed her. Harry had Ginny, Ron with Lavender. Who did she have? No one. Her parents were gone, she had a dead end job, would it really be so bad to stay with Sirius? Let him take care of her the way she had always took care of them?

What did she really have aside from him?

Hermione chewed her lower lip.

"Your right."

* * *

 _one more chapter to go. How will everyone else react to her decision. Stay tuned..._


End file.
